


Two Stars

by chemically_imbalanced_romance



Series: Supernatural AU [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arguing, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Porn Mention, Supernatural AU - Freeform, Vampires, accidental misgendering, animal death mention, cursing, let me know if I missed anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:40:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26629189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemically_imbalanced_romance/pseuds/chemically_imbalanced_romance
Summary: [Supernatural AU] Roman and Remus work a vampire case on their twenty-second birthday, and fight the entire time.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Series: Supernatural AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937209
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	Two Stars

**Author's Note:**

> I watched “A Very Supernatural Christmas” and it had me feeling a kind of way.

Remus threw the door open with a flourish. “Ta-da!” 

Roman raised an eyebrow. He stepped inside and dropped their bags, looking around. He wasn’t impressed. “What is this, three stars?”

Remus grinned. “Four!” 

He sighed heavily as Remus’ grin faded. “Remus, we can’t afford a four star hotel. Come on, go get our money back while I look for something else.” 

Remus flopped onto one of the beds with a stubborn pout. “It’s your birthday present!” 

“That’s…” He shook his head. “That’s sweet, but I don’t need a present. Especially not one this expensive.”

Remus hesitated. “Does that mean I’m not getting one?” 

“Remus. Get our money back.” 

Remus slammed the car door with a huff as he settled into the passenger’s seat. He stuffed the cash in his wallet and tossed his feet onto the dashboard. 

“What’s the damage?” Roman pulled out of the parking lot and swatted at Remus’ boots. 

Remus kicked his hands away. “Twenty bucks.” 

“Jesus Christ.” 

Remus leaned over and flicked on the radio. Roman flinched as death metal screamed through the speakers. Roman shut it off. 

“Tell me,” he said flatly. 

Remus threw his hands in the air. “You’re being a dick! We wouldn’t be out twenty if you just let us keep the room.” 

He snorted. “Right. We’d be out one-twenty.” 

“It wasn’t one-twenty,” Remus grumbled. 

“How much?”

“One-fourty.” 

Roman laughed bitterly. 

Remus scowled at him. “Well, what’d you find?” 

“A motel on the outside of town, thirty bucks a night.” 

His gaze slipped out the window. “Great, another one star for our birthday,” he grumbled. 

“It’s two stars, actually. Stop whining. Why do you always get like this? It’s just another day, Remus, we still have work to do.” 

Remus flipped the radio on. 

They lugged their bags into the motel room and Remus threw himself onto one of the beds, finding the remote. Roman twirled the car keys around his finger. 

He leaned against the wall by the door. “Are you hungry?”

“Nope.” Remus flicked through the channels. 

He smiled a little. “Come on. You’re always hungry. I’ll pay.” 

Remus rolled his eyes. “You’re just trying to stake out the diner for the vampires. I’m not stupid. You wanna work so bad on our birthday, go ahead.” 

Roman grimaced as Remus stopped the T.V. on the first porn channel he came across. “You want me to work this one by myself?”

“I didn’t say that. Is it so wrong that I don’t want to work today?” 

Roman stomped over and shut off the T.V. Remus sat up with a huff. “ _ Yes.  _ It is. What the hell does it matter what today is? We still have shit to do. The vampires are still going to hurt someone. You want to let that happen just because, what, we’re twenty-two today?” 

“They haven’t even hurt anybody!” Remus cried. “If they’re even  _ here _ . You dragged us over two states for some dead cows, Roman. If there are vampires here, they haven’t done shit. They probably just want to be left alone.”

Roman crossed his arms over his chest. “Do you?”

He met Roman’s eyes. “Yes,” he lied. 

Roman stared at him, then laughed incredulously. “I’ll be at the diner,” he grumbled. The door slammed behind him. 

Remus flicked the T.V. back on and settled into the sheets. His eyes watered. 

xxx 

Roman had planned on eating, but when the server arrived, nothing but coffee seemed appetizing. “And, actually, can you put two slices of cake in a to-go box?” 

The server tucked her unused notepad into her apron pocket. “Sure. A little late for coffee, though. You want decaf?” 

He shook his head. “No, I’ll be here a while. You’re twenty-four hours, right?”

“Mhm,” she hummed. Her faded purple bangs fell in her pale face. “Well, my shift just started, so I should be here until three a.m.”

Roman smiled weakly. “I don’t care if you have to switch servers on me. Don’t let me keep you.” 

She smiled back. Roman tilted his head in confusion. Her nametag read  _ Virgil.  _

“Virgil,” he cleared his throat, “that’s an interesting name.” 

She chuckled, leaning against the table. “Yeah, well I like it.”

He nodded slowly. “So it’s a… Chosen name?” 

“Mhm.”

“Oh.” Roman kicked himself.  _ They’re not a vampire, they’re trans.  _ “What made you choose Virgil?” 

They shrugged a little. “I guess I just liked it. Let me go get that coffee.” 

They started to leave, when Roman called after them. They looked back at him curiously. “Uh- Pronouns?”

They smiled. “He/him.” 

“Me, too.”

Roman spent hours at the diner, biding his time with his sketchbook. Virgil wandered over between the handful of other customers, complimenting his art and refilling his coffee. Around one a.m., after everyone but Roman had long since left, a handful of kids their age burst inside, half of them engulfed in conversation. They sat around the bar, everyone talking to Virgil at once. 

“Alright, everybody shut up,” he laughed. For the first time, he used his notepad. He pointed at one of them with a pen. “Janus, you first.”

After putting in all their orders, Virgil came back to Roman with the coffee pot. “Regulars?” Roman asked. 

“Friends,” Virgil corrected. 

Roman watched them suspiciously, humming. One of the girls looked back and caught his gaze. “Hey, you’re staying in the Great Pine Inn, right?” When Roman nodded, she clicked her tongue. “Bad choice. You guys should get your money back. You know they have roaches, right?”

Roman sighed. “Figures.” 

Virgil gave a sympathetic smile and went to refill his friends. Roman downed his coffee and laid a twenty on the table. He packed away his sketchbook, slung his bag over his shoulder, and grabbed his to-go box before heading out. 

Remus was asleep when Roman got back. He closed the door quietly and put the box in their mini-fridge, before stripping his jeans and climbing into bed. 

“Is that cake?” Remus asked groggily. 

Roman sat up. “Are you a blood hound?” 

He felt around sleepily for the box and sat up, flipping it open. He picked up one of the slices with his bare hand and bit into it like a pizza. “I just know you,” he said with his mouth full. He hummed happily. “You’re forgiven. Vampires?”

Roman settled against the headboard and laughed. “I think I’ve got a line on them, but I’m not certain.”

He raised an eyebrow and shoved the rest of the cake in his mouth. He held the box out. “You really think there’s some here?”

Roman found a fork to attack his slice with. “Maybe. This big group came in right before I left, had all the subtle signs. And the waiter, his name is Virgil. What is that, 19th century?” 

“Is he trans?” 

Roman hesitated. “Yes.” Remus blew out a laugh and rolled his eyes. “There are trans vampires!” 

“I’m not saying there are no trans vampires, I’m saying his name being ‘Virgil’ doesn’t mean anything. Sure, it’s a weird, old name, but did you forget who I named myself after?”

“I still think you stole my name,” Roman grumbled. He shut off the lights. “Go to sleep, Rem. You’re helping me tail some of them tomorrow.” 

They laid down, backs to each other. Roman pulled the covers up to his chin and burrowed into the blankets. 

“Happy birthday, Rem.” 

He smiled. “Happy birthday, fucker.” 


End file.
